


Pistola

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Butch es puro nervio.





	Pistola

Butch es puro nervio.

No para de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, mirando de reojo la puerta y mostrándole una pequeña mueca que simula ser una sonrisa cada vez que Marissa se le acerca a ofrecerle consuelo.

— Se pondrá bien — y sonríe de tal manera que parece tener dudas— Es fuerte.

Y el ex policía le pide, con palabras amables, que le deje. Le mira diciéndole en silencio que él mejor que nadie conoce a Vishous. Y sabe que una puta bala demasiado cerca del corazón no va a acabar con él. Porque no. Porque no han visto el jodido final de temporada de los Red Sox, ni Butch está aún satisfecho con todas las veces que han follado. Y porque si el muy cabrón se da el lujo de morir, obligará a la Virgen que lo reviva para poder matarlo con sus propias manos. Así que sí, _gracias_ , pero no necesita consuelo. Solo que V salga por esa puerta con una ceja alzada y preguntando que qué hacen todos allí, habiendo lessers que exterminar.

— Venga, tonto, seguro que nuestro cerebrillo sale con una radiante sonrisa a agradecerle a su encantador príncipe, o sea, yo, que le salvara la vida.

Rhage le sonríe (tienen esa manía de sonreír cuando menos hace falta) exactamente igual que el resto de la Hermandad, con lástima e incertidumbre. A veces, Butch se pregunta si lo sabrán. Lo suyo con Vishous. Si no lo tendrá escrito en la frente.

Marissa mira primero a Rhage y luego a Mary, semi oculta tras el cuerpo del Hermano. Entre mujeres se entienden, así que esta última le susurra a su hellren que se calle. Que Butch necesita silencio.

El rubio obedece, aunque Marissa sabe que se está guardando alguna broma que soltará en cuanto haya pasado todo. La verdad es que no está muy segura de si le gusta o no que el Hermano desdramatice tanto las cosas.

De nuevo, Butch camina de un lado a otro. El Rey (que, probablemente, se vaya de un momento a otro) está expectante, por si se le ocurre en algún momento intentar entrar por la fuerza.

Su shellan sabe que no lo hará. Para él, ahora mismo lo más importante es que Havers salve la vida de Vishous, y cuando su hermano le dijo que necesitaba estar solo y tranquilo para operarle, al ver que Butch insistía en entrar con él (“No voy a dejar a mi trahyner solo, maldita sea”), se calmó a regañadientes y desde entonces aguarda en esa sala agobiante.  
La verdad es que le preocupa.

Que Butch y su compañero… estén tan unidos. Está aterrorizada de que llegue el día en que el ex policía le mire con indiferencia y le diga que ya no la quiere, ni la necesita. No quiere volver a ser rechazada, pero no sabe qué hacer…

_Santo cielo. Nos quiere a los dos._

¡A los dos!

Es un concepto demasiado complicado para que pueda comprenderlo. Amar a dos seres. Pero es lo que _tiene que ser_ (o, al menos, eso quiere que sea), porque, de no quererle a ella, Butch la hubiera dejado, ¿cierto? O ni siquiera se hubiera emparejado con ella. Ha oído de vampiros homosexuales, así que no hubiera sido tan extraño.

Por suerte, los quiere a ambos.

_Debe ser eso, ¡tiene que serlo! Si no, no tardará en dejar de quererme._

Y si él es feliz así... y, por qué no, Vishous y ella misma también (aunque le resulta incómodo compartir su hombre con otro), lo acepta. Compartir no es tan malo, y tampoco lo es V, quizás algo tosco y con aspecto peligroso, pero nada más. _Puede que incluso tenga cualidades que solo muestra a Butch_.

Aunque tendrán que hablar de esto algún día.

Así que se acerca a su hellren silenciosamente y le coge de la mano, con una sonrisa esperanzadora, porque acaba de tener la mayor epifanía de su vida y ha sido gracias a la pistola de un lesser.


End file.
